The present invention relates to fluidized patient support systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for providing up to 45xc2x0 to the head and torso of a patient confined to a fluidized hospital bed, while preventing sliding of the patient and without complete loss of the therapeutic benefit provided by the bed system.
Fluidized patient support systems are generally recognized by those of ordinary skill in the art as providing the most ideal support surface available for reduction of bed to patient interface pressures. As is well known in the art, these systems generally comprise a relatively rigid tank containing a large mass of fluidizable media, such as tiny polyurethane coated glass beads, retained under the cover of at least one but preferably two air-permeable sheets. A provided blower assembly is utilized to xe2x80x9cfluidizexe2x80x9d the operable media, usually by forcing a volume of air from the bottom of the tank and through the media. Exemplary fluidized patient support systems include the trade name xe2x80x9cELITExe2x80x9d series commercially available from Kinetic Concepts, Inc. of San Antonio, Tex. under the trademark xe2x80x9cFLUIDAIRxe2x80x9d and the trademark xe2x80x9cCLINITRONxe2x80x9d series commercially available from Hill-Rom of Charleston, S.C.
Unfortunately, the near-ideal interface surface provided by fluidized patient support systems is not conducive to providing the patient with other facilities for increased comfort, such as a head and torso elevation function. Due to the minimized friction concomitant the reduced interface pressure, the patient has a dramatic tendency to slide toward the foot of the bed at any time force is applied in a longitudinal direction. Consequently, raising the head and torso of the patient will generally result in cramping of the patient""s feet against the foot of the bed, which is uncomfortable and in extreme cases may even result in pressure sores and the like. It is therefore a specific object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for use in a fluidized patient support system whereby the patient is automatically prevented from sliding while raising the patient""s head and torso.
While the head and torso of patient""s in fluidized patient support systems have previously been raised by inserting foam cushions and the like beneath the patient, this method is considered undesirable. Much of the therapeutic benefit provided by fluidized patient support systems derives from the flow of air adjacent the patient""s skin. It is therefore a specific object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for use in a fluidized patient support system whereby the patient""s head and torso may be raised without complete loss of the therapeutic benefit available in the head and torso areas.
In accordance with the foregoing objects, the present invention generally comprises a an apparatus for elevating the head and torso of a patient using a fluidizable patient support system includind an inflatable upper body lift at the head end of the patient support system for elevating the head and torso of a patient using the patient support system. The inflatable upper body lift may comprise a plurality of inflatable chambers which may be stacked one atop another. In at least one embodiment, the inflatable chambers are removably attached one to another and in at least one other embodiment the inflatable chambers comprise a low air loss material. The entire inflatable upper body lift may removably attached to the fluidizable patient support system.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, a lower body lift is provided between the upper body lift and the leg end of the fluidizable patient support system. The lower body lift, which may comprise a removably attached inflatable chamber, is adapted to automatically prevent sliding of the patient during elevation of the patient""s head and torso.
In yet a further embodiment of the present invention, the lower body lift and at least one upper body lift inflatable chamber are in fluid communication with a common source of pressurized fluid. This common source may be automatically regulated to maintain a selected patient support surface firmness.
Many other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the relevant arts, especially in light of the foregoing discussions and the following drawings, exemplary detailed description and appended claims.